


Grand Performance

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Maxwell takes Jacob on a showing of one of his productions, but Jacob gets bored rather easily and begins to misbehave.





	Grand Performance

An excited smile graced the young assassin’s lips as he was lead to their table none other than the owner of the hall himself; the one and only Maxwell Roth. Said man had been talking about how he had been working on a new production of Macbeth and had asked the Rook leader to join him for dinner during the play’s opening night. Jacob had never really been one to enjoy Shakespeare very much, but if he had an opportunity to spend some time with his favorite rival gang leader, he would take it.

The head of the Blighters was as enthusiastic as ever as he practically bounced his way over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for Jacob in a very gentleman-like fashion. Jacob smiled at him before gracefully taking his seat and removing his hat. He had never seen the man in such high spirits than right before or right after a showing, and tonight was a full house. All the more reason Jacob figured for the man to be in a good mood.

“You seem really optimistic about this play, more so than usual. Any particular reason why?” The assassin asked curiously as he watched the waitress pour both men a glass of wine.

The thespian only chuckled before taking a sip of his glass as raising it up towards Jacob.

“Ah, that is only because you are here with me, darling. I hope that you’ll find the performance tonight most grand.”

Jacob returned the older man’s chuckle and lifted his glass up to clink against Maxwell’s. He was sure tonight’s performance would indeed be grand. One way or another.

The first act went beyond Jacob’s expectations. The actors that Roth got to play the witches were absolutely revolting to look at, or perhaps the makeup artist he hired was just that talented. The audience was quiet captured in the story though Roth seemed almost bored. His chin rested on his hand as he watched the play as if he had seen it a thousand times. And Jacob figured that in the man’s line of work, he probably had.  Jacob himself remembered most of the play from his childhood. His father had made him and Evie read the play and write essays about the morality behind it. He had also remembered his father not taking a particular liking to “Don’t trust crazy old ladies” as an answer to that assignment.

Soon, Jacob was getting slightly bored as well but as he kept starting at Roth’s face idea began to dance around in his head. Perhaps he could make this night a tad more interesting for both of them.

As the previous Thane of Cawdor was executed on stage, Jacob couldn’t help but wonder if the actor was just wearing a puppet head with a blood bag underneath, or if he was an actor meeting an unfortunate end. From the chuckle that escaped Roth’s lips before the older man took another sip of wine, Jacob figured it was the latter.

“Caught that one last week trying to embezzle.” The blighter whispered smugly once he caught Jacob staring at him.

Jacob only chuckled in reply before whispering an “of course you did” and taking another sip of his wine.

As Roth’s attention was turned back to the play, Jacob saw his chance to make him move. Ever so slowly, he carefully moved his foot under the table and angled it between the man’s thighs. If Roth noticed the Rook’s movements, he didn’t show any sign of knowing. A sign that only encouraged Jacob to continue.

A smug grin crawled its way onto the young gang leader’s face as he pressed the ball of his foot gently into the older man’s crotch, his gaze never leaving Roth’s face. The crime lord stiffened immediately before turning his gaze slowly away from the stage and towards Jacob; a dangerous and warning glare burning in his eyes.

Jacob flashed him his most innocent smile possible but made no effort to stop what he was doing. He was expecting Roth to push him away along with make some comment about distracting him from the performance. But instead, the Blighter just continued to glare at him, and Jacob continued his actions. The innocent smile that was on the Rook’s face slowly molded into a devious smirk meant to challenge the crime lord’s glare.

“And what is it exactly that you think you are doing?” the Blighter demanded quietly but without any true maliciousness in his voice.

Jacob merely shrugged his shoulders before continuing to smirk at his lover; the dangerous rival gang leader that he had fallen in love with over the course of these last few months.

“I assure you, I am merely enjoying the performance.” He said smugly as he took another sip of his wine glass and not taking his eyes off of Roth.

Maxwell didn’t respond for a moment, he only continued glaring at Jacob with an annoyed look on his face. And he still hadn’t yet made any attempt to stop Jacob from what he was doing. The older man’s reaction was the exact opposite that Jacob wanted. He wanted Roth on edge, he wanted him on the verge of losing his composure, and he wanted to make the notorious Maxwell Roth squirm under his touch.

“Well, as of right now you are being nothing but distracting.” The Blighter shot back quietly as he turned his gaze away from Jacob and back to the actors on stage.

A burn of anger boiled inside the assassin’s stomach when his lover turned away from him. And it only made him more determined than ever to make the thespian lose control. The setting tonight was perfect, everyone would be focused on the play yet the amount of people still gave for a very public setting that would provide the extra heat to their little game. He knew very well that there was probably going to be consequences for this but he didn’t care. And when it came to Roth, the consequences that the man came up with usually turned out to be more pleasurable than not. When it came to Jacob that is.

Jacob pretended to give up his antics for a few minutes to get Maxwell to lower his guard, but he was in no way done. As the actress who played Lady Macbeth gave her speech, Jacob saw the opportunity to strike. The assassin slipped off one of his dress shoes and reached his foot over again to the man’s crotch. This time, Roth didn’t even look at him. In fact, he showed no sign of actually being aware of what Jacob was doing at all. A wide smirk graced its way onto Jacob’s face as he studied the older man. This was the reaction he was looking for; Max had accepted the challenge to play along.

As he gently massaged the gang leader’s groin, he looked for a sign. Any sign that would give away a fault in composure. But the Blighter seemed completely relaxed and unwavering, he almost looked bored.

Not for long, Jacob thought as he rested his chin on his hand.

When the crime lord raised his glass to his lips to take another sip of wine, Jacob went in for the kill and angled his toes to knead the older man’s balls.

Roth spit out his wine and began coughing furiously. Several people at tables nearby turned their heads to look at the two but soon turned their attention back to the play. When Roth had finally composed himself, he turned his gaze back to the stage and made no effort to look at Jacob at all. His expression was the same as it had been before, except that the assassin noticed that Roth’s fist had a tight grip on his wine glass. The man’s knuckles almost looked white.

A smile of pure vindictiveness sat on the Rook’s lips as he felt Roth slowly getting harder under his touch. He was glad that Roth had insisted on him wearing formal attire this evening. Truly this would be much more difficulty if he had worn his assassin boots. Even though the man’s expression remained calm and stoic, he could see that his breathing was becoming slightly faster as time went on. Jacob knew that he was feeling the heat, and he was determined to make him feel more by the end of the night.

When the lights dimmed down on stage and the curtains closed for intermission, Roth was already on his feet. Before Jacob could even stand up, the thespian had a vice like grip on his arm and was dragging him away from their table and towards a small door on the back wall. The door lead to a downward staircase and a long dark hallway waited at the bottom. The hall was lined with closets, and Jacob recognized it as the storerooms that Roth had shown him a few months prior during a tour of the Alhambra. The Rook was anxious and excited, anxious because he knew that the Blighter could be extremely unpredictable when he was in this mood, and excited because he knew that unpredictability often yielded some pleasant results. Especially when he was aroused.

Suddenly, Roth stopped in his tracks in front of a door and pushed it open before shoving Jacob inside. The Blighter followed in soon after and closed the door behind them. Jacob was about to ask Roth what he was doing but when the older man shoved him forcefully to his knees and turned on the light switch, he knew he had gotten his answer.

“Don’t you _dare_ get off your knees until you finish what you started.”

Before Jacob could answer, Roth’s was tightly wrapped in his hair and shoving Jacob’s face into his crotch. The Rook groaned at having his hair yanked but rubbed the side of his face against the bulge in the man’s pants. He didn’t mind being handled roughly, in fact he relished in it. It was one of the things he loved about sex with the Templar.

“And you better finish before intermission is over or else I’m going to take you dry in this closet and not stop until curtain call. So if I were you boy, I’d better get started.”

Jacob didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He knew very well that Roth would go along with his threat. He also knew that Roth would make it as hard for him as possible. The man was very versed in the art of self control and holding himself off for the short amount of time that they had would normally be a simple task for him. The assassin knew that he had his work cut out for him, but he also knew that when he decided to tease the crime lord in the first place.

The Rook wasted no time is hastily unbuckling the Blighter’s pants and yanking them down. He didn’t even bother undoing the buttons; he just yanked the fabric down and shoved his face against the erection that sprung free. He began licking the base of the shaft as well as the balls, Roth’s hand still with a tight grip in his hair as he focused all his attention on bringing pleasure to his lover.

“You wanted a performance, darling? Well, now you are the performance.”

The Rook continued licking the Blighter’s cock, running his tongue up and down the shaft while one of his hands massaged the other man’s balls. He knew he was pressed for time, so he didn’t bother taking things slow and easy. And Roth usually didn’t have much patience for that anyway.

In spite of the dominant behavior that the assassin displayed earlier, he loved it when Roth dominated him like this. Used his and toyed with him roughly as if he was nothing. Of course that was nowhere near an acceptable way a gang leader should behave. Then again, it was nowhere near acceptable for the two of them to be like this in the first place; in more ways than one. The urge to please and serve the older man took over as he eagerly took the rival gang leader’s cock into his mouth. Using his tongue, he massaged the underside of the shaft and pushed the throbbing organ towards the roof of his mouth, all the while bobbing his head up and down at a needy pace.

Suddenly, the Rook’s head was yanked back and his face was roughly turned upward to meet Roth’s gaze. His eyes were intense and filled with lust, exactly the way Jacob liked them.

“Keep your eyes on me and don’t you dare look away.”

The Blighter’s orders were absolute. Jacob did as he was told and kept his eyes locked on Roth as he sucked his lover’s cock. What Jacob couldn’t fit into his mouth, he placed in his hand while his free hand kept gently squeezing the crime lord’s balls. Saliva was drooling down Jacob’s face but he didn’t care. All he cared about at the moment was bringing pleasure to Roth, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Jacob noticed that Roth’s gaze was intensifying, and the man was beginning to bite down on his bottom lip. There was no doubt about it, the man was close. Jacob knew he was nearly there, and he didn’t hear the voices from the actors on stage yet; there was still time. Taking a deep breath, the assassin prepared himself before showing the gang leader’s cock down his throat.

_“Darling…”_

Roth’s resolve was weakening; Jacob knew this and gripped tightly to the fabric on the back of the man’s pants before bobbing his head up and down again. Except this time, he shoved Roth’s cock back down his throat with each movement, something the Rook had never done before in their escapades with each other. The crime lord was panting now, and Jacob could feel the organ begin to pulse in his mouth. With one loud growl, Roth thrust himself into Jacob’s mouth and spilled his seed down the eager lad’s throat.

Roth didn’t move for a few moments, instead he merely stroked Jacob’s hair while he caught his breath before finally removing himself from the assassin’s mouth. Jacob was about to say something when he felt Roth’s iron like grip pull him up roughly by the jaw to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. The Rook kissed back with equal hunger and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the older man’s frame and grip his jacket needily. Maxwell responded by doing the same, wrapping an arms around his lover’s waist and holding him as tightly against him as possible. Jacob didn’t know how long the two of them stayed like that and he didn’t care, he had completely forgotten about the play or Roth’s earlier threats and only wanted to stay like this in his lover’s arms. All too soon however, the crime lord broke the kiss but to Jacob’s relief, still held the assassin in a tight embrace.

“Well my darling, it seems you are off the hook for now. But don’t you dare think that means we are done here.” The gangster teased before pressing a quick peck to the assassin’s lips.

Jacob smirked into the kiss but raised an eyebrow at Roth, surprised that the man wanted to abandon his play.

“What about your production?”

The Blighter merely laughed before pulling Jacob closer and stroking his hair lazily. Jacob merely hummed contently before resting his head against his lover’s shoulder.

“My dear, do you know how many times I’ve seen The Scottish Play in my lifetime? I’m sure I can spare a performance. Besides, Lewis can take care of things for now.”

Jacob hummed in agreement before turning his head to press a kiss to the man’s cheek.

“Personally, I wouldn’t mind continuing this performance upstairs.” The Rook whispered into the thespian’s ear before giving it a teasing lick and causing the Templar to laugh quietly.

“I couldn’t agree more, my dear.”


End file.
